Little German girl
by Madshipper0719
Summary: Italy becomes jealous when a young female country by the name of Berlin (Sophia) starts becoming vary close to Germany, But soon he'll see that their not as close as he think they are.
1. Receiving a letter

Come on Italy" Germany shouted while he waited for the weak country to finish running

"But Germany I'm tired and hungry and I want pasta" Italy wined

Then he dropped in the middle of the track and cried

"(Sigh)okay that enough training for the day" Germany said rubbing his eyes annoyed

Italy then jumped up happily

"Ve~Gracia Germany let's have pasta" Italy run up to him and kissed him on the cheek and held his hand

They walked down to change out of their training uniform when out of no where Prussia ram right up to the holding a pink envelope with a heart sticker on it keeping it down.

"Vhat is it Breuer"Germany asked annoyed

Prussia looked down at the letter and then handed it to Germany he looked at it and then opened it and read it quietly then his face went to annoyed to surprised.

"Um...Italy I have to go"Germany said quickly and ran with Prussia but in his rush he dropped the note he received.

Italy picked it up and walked away

" I wonder where Germany going?"Italy thought

Then he looked at letter and looked inside and pulled out a clean white line less paper,Written in purple ink with beautiful handwriting obviously from a woman,and it was even scented in a popular female perfume from Germany.

Italy stopped to read the note and read it out loud

Hallo Germany or Prussia who ever one of you read this first I know we haven't talked or seen each other since WW2 I have been traveling around the world see all the beautiful country but lately I have been very homesick and missed seeing your face,your smile,and even hearing you yell when your mad by the time younger this I should getting on the first bus to Germany and arriving shortly I hope to meet you their not that I don't you address (giggle) anyway see you soon

Love,Berlin

Italy looked at the letter confused he never heard Germany talk about any girl let alone one who claims she love and missed him and knew where he lived.

Italy looked like he was about to cry Germany wouldn't do anything to hurt him but would he actually could be in love with someone else.

Then he thought maybe she was just a friend,or maybe she just someone was working with him, but he knew one things he had to meet her in person or at less see what see looked like.


	2. Taking to Romano

Italy walked up tot he train station and looked around and saw Germany and Prussia standing together waiting for a train from Germany.

"God waiting is so not awesome when is she getting here"Prussia complained

"Soon,We waited 8 years to see her we can 10 minutes"Germany said

Italy soon felt tired waiting then he realized how crazy he was to think Germany would ever cheat on him then the train came, Then door was right in front of Germany and Prussia.

A few people walked out Italy was relived not to see any girls come out but then one did.

A girl with long blond hair that went down to her back in a down ponytail, She had crystal light blue eyes,she was wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps, pink rims around the bottom of the very short dress, black fishnets legging, with white heels. And not really important but she had FF size breast.

She walked out of the train gracefully like a princess and her eyes lited up when he saw Germany and Prussia and immediately ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

"I missed you both so much"She happily cried

"How was college, Beautiful"Prussia asked

"Wonderful"Berlin grabbed both their hands and walked out of the train station

Italy just stood their dumbstruck

Italy then ran away crying until me made it home to Romano who was reading a book at them time

"Romano"Italy cried

"Wait is it now you crybaby"Romano sighed

"I think Germany in love with someone else"Italy cried

"Really?"Romano rolled his eyes

"She's beautiful and she just got back from collage and she German and her name is Berlin...and her breasts we're the size of my head"Italy cried

"Really?, Berlin huh? "Romano said

"Yeah, but I can't prove anything"Italy cried some more

"Why don't you go meet her and see if their together"Romano Said bordly while he kept reading

"You think so? "Italy asked

Then an evil smile went across his face

"You know what you should do?"Romano said while he put his book down

"What? "Italy asked

"You should caught them in the act then humiliated them in front of everyone in the world conference meeting next week"Romano convince him

"Shouldn't I just breakup with him"Italy asked

"No make him suffer"Romano said darkly

Italy thought then decide to did what Romano said he then left the house and went to visit Germany.


	3. Meeting Berlin

Italy walked to Germany's house and knocked on the front door and then waited for Germany.

Then Germany walked up and opened the door for him

"Hallo Italia"Germany said

"Ve~Hello Germany, I came over to see you"Italy hugged him

"Come in"Germany let him in and sat him down

Italy walked him and smelled something delicious

"Are you cooking something?"Italy asked

"No I'm not"Germany said then he sat Italy down in then kitchen and then Berlin walked in.

She was wearing a traditional cooking maid outfit and was holding a tray of traditional homemade German food.

"Hallo"She kindly greeted Italy

"Um...Hello who are you?"Italy greeted with a fake smile

"My name Berlin I'm the lower region of Germany"She introduce herself

"Oh well how come you never been in the world conference meetings"Italy asked annoyed

"I was getting my collage degree in gender studies for 4 years then I went for another 4 years to get my Calgary degree"Berlin explained herself

"Which collage did you go to?"Italy said annoyed

"Harvard"Berlin said

"I hate you"Italy growled

"What?"Berlin asked

"Nothing,The food you made looks good"Italy said jealousy

"Would like to eat with us,I made plenty"Berlin asked

"Um...Thank you"Italy said

Then he took a bit of the homemade German soup and then was shocked of how good it was and looked over to Germany who looked at her with a smiled and eyes full of gratitude.

Italy couldn't take it, He then he walked out of the house angrily with out saying a word once he was out of sight he busted into tears.

"She thinks she so smart and pretty just because she smart and Pretty"Italy muttered to himself out loud

"Well will see who so smart when I should every country in the world conference meetings that Germany is an dick and Berlin is a whore"Italy said then ran to the meeting.


	4. Finding out who Berlin really is

Italy sat down in his normal seat and saw Germany walked in with Prussia and Berlin he glared at her evilly.

"Thanks for letting me come Germany I already feel so close to you"Berlin then hugged Germany's arm tightly

"That's it"Italy shouted

Then Italy tackled her to the ground and stared hitting her

"Help"Berlin screamed

"Does it hurt?"Germany asked

"No, But it feels weird"Berlin scream

"Italy get off her"Germany shouted

"Oh yeah protect the little homewrecker you slut"Italy shouted

"Did you just called me a homewrecker"Berlin asked confused

"Did you just called me a slut"Germany said even more confused

Yes, Because you both are"Italy shouted

"Vhat the hell are you talking about"Germany asked

"You and her"Italy shouted

Then the entire room went went quite then everyone busted out laughing, Including Germany and Berlin.

"What?"Italy asked

"Italia she my sister"Germany explained

"W-wait? "Italy asked

"My sister, I thought you know that everyone does"Germany said

"No"Italy said embarrassed

"It's fine"Berlin said

"Really"Italy said

"Yeah,Your not the first person to beat the crap out of me because they we're jealous of me, Grated your the frost person to do it so badly"Berlin added

"What made you think I was seeming someone else"Germany asked

"Romano planted the idea in my head when I told him about you"Italy explained

"Romano? He knows I'm Germany's sister"Berlin said

"He does? "Italy asked

"Yes"Berlin said

"Romano why didn't you tell me?"Italy cried

"I don't know I was bored"Romano rolled his eyes

Narration: **Soon after Italy and Berlin became friends and Italy learned to trust Germany.** **However Romano stayed a dick** **The End!**


End file.
